(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door stops, and more particularly, door stops of the type which are mounted on the hinge pin of a door and prevent the door from being forced against an adjacent wall when it is opened.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to provide a door stop which is mounted on the hinge pin of a conventional hinge and which prevents the door from being opened to an angle where it contacts an adjacent wall or door. Door stops of this type are typically adjustable to provide for placement on doors having different door and door jam constructions. It is also known that a conventional hinge pin protrudes outwardly from the door a varying distance depending upon how it is installed and the door construction. Numerous prior art door stops have been proposed which are adjustable to accomodate various types of door construction. More specifically, many of the prior art door stops have a single aperture which receives the hinge pin and two arms protruding outwardly from the aperture each having thereon a bumper for contacting the door and the door jam. Such door stops are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 2,638,620 Civitelli 2,813,293 Civitelli 2,839,779 Haag 3,135,012 Wessel 3,174,179 Benson 4,259,762 Civitelli ______________________________________
Each of the foregoing patents discloses that the bumpers are adjustable with respect to each other and the aperture about which the door stop pivots to provide for use of the door stop on various door configurations. Although some of these types of door stops have proven to be useful, they are relatively expensive to manufacture because they involve numerous parts, typically which require machining and other manufacturing steps.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a door stop that is useful on various types of door constructions, but which may be manufactured simply and inexpensively.
As another object of the present invention, in one embodiment, it is desirable to provide a single piece door stop construction which has no movable parts, and which may be formed in a single molding or stamping operation.